


Happy Day

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Just a late Valentine fic.All these men had their arms stacked high with presents for their women who they loved, but none of them had Sansa. She deserved it all. She deserved more then that. She was gorgeous and sweet, given him four beautiful kids and to top it off was married to him. Not a pretty boy, not a millionaire, not heir to the fucking throne, married to Sandor Clegane. He had to get more.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Happy Day

Hearts, cards, chocolates and roses fucking everywhere. Guys on the corner selling Valentines baskets. Grocery store was stocked full. He didn’t think he had ever seen so many men at the grocery store at one time as he did today, Valentines Day, 5pm on his way home from work. Guys lumbering around with their arms stacked full of gifts of love for their wives, their girlfriends, their lovers. 

What was he carrying, cheese. Wife had texted him before he left work requesting he stop and get some ‘extra sharp tillamook cheddar, you know the one in the black wrapper,’ now standing in the store did she want more?

They’d been married a bit, counting back in his head, 2005 they married, so 15 years this summer. When the fuck did that happen? He stopped dead in his tracks, hoard of men breaking around him like water on the rocks. More, she needs more. 

All these men had their arms stacked high with presents for their women who they loved, but none of them had Sansa. She deserved it all. She deserved more then that. She was gorgeous and sweet, given him four beautiful kids and to top it off was married to him. Not a pretty boy, not a millionaire, not heir to the fucking throne, married to Sandor Clegane. He had to get more. 

He made a sharp right and grabbed a basket, flowers three pots tulips he thought, reds and pinks... yes she loved spring bulbs! Balloons... yup six, no seven, odds are better she always said. Unless? Should he get a dozen? Turned down toward the fruits, strawberries, definitely, goes to grab a few and stops glancing to the side. Chocolate covered strawberries. Better, you old dog you got this! He pushed his cart down the isle, then turned down the next. Cards! Yes cards, some idiot could declare his love for her with poetry, he just had to pick one. So he picked three. 

“Into the cart,” he muttered out loud. 

Next isle was an apparent Valentines Day explosion. Stuffed bears, check. Box of chocolates, biggest he saw, check. Red roses, two dozen, fuck it three she like odds right? 

Then he looked down at this pile of love overflowing from his cart. He stoped dead in his tracks. This wasn’t him, wasn’t her either. Not. At. All. He turned his cart around and went through putting everything back in its place. He was left with a block of cheese and three boxes of chocolate covered strawberries, because the fucking things are DELICIOUS! Why three, Sansa loves fucking odds and he has four fucking kids. Probally have to share. 

“This all,” the checker questions as he make his purchase. 

“Oh, I got plenty, thanks,” he responds. 

He pulls up into the driveway and sees the curtains flutter and knows his kids will be on him the second he walks in. Walking up the path he stops and picks a daffodil, not even fully open yet but the first one of spring, perfect he thinks. 

He accosted by short people of his own making the second he walks through the door. All their little voices mixing into a sound that’s music to his ears. 

“Thanks for getting the cheese,” she says. His wife up on her toes to kiss his cheek as she takes the bag from him. 

He holds up the flower to her and she beams and is up on her toes to kiss him again, this time on the lips. 

“Thank you,” she coos. As his arm come around her, wrapping her tight. Then he leans down to kiss her with a little more heat then the last. She gives him one more peck then and spins out of his arms shopping bag in tow. 

“Got to start the biscuits for dinner,” she smiles. “Chocolate covered strawberries,” she asks, “how lovely.”

“Couldn’t resist,” he replied. 

She sets the bag down on the counter and swings her hips walking back towards him. He eyebrows raise with interest. 

“I may have bought something too,” she whispers in his ear. “It might be red, lacey and greatly inappropriate for our current audience.” 

“There’s nothing I like better then the ‘inappropriate’ Little Bird,” whispering back. Her arms wrap around his neck and he holds her close resting his hands on that curve just above her ass. 

“There may be some whipped cream involved too... if you’re good,” she scolds. 

“And if I’m bad... ” he growls. 

She looks at him through her eyelashes and whispers back, “then whipped cream and chocolate.” 

“Deal,” he says picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, lightly smacking her on the ass.

“But the dinner!” She exclaims!

“It’ll keep,” he replies. “Where’s the stuff?” He asks. 

“In the fridge,” she replies.

He grabs both the chocolate and the whipped cream in one hand. Over his other shoulder he instructs, “Lane turn on a movie for you sisters, we’ll be back in a minute.”

“Yeah dad,” his son replies and might have rolled his eyes. 

He smacks her ass again and takes off up the stairs. He’s in their room in an instant and lays her out on the bed ending with a deep kiss. Stopping to toe off his shoes. While he’s busy, she removes her shirt and jeans showing off the gift she promised. She looks decadent, wrapped in red lace, firery hair spread out around her. He groans audibly as he removes his shirt and unbuckles his belt. 

“Little Bird, I love you,” he says pulling off his jeans and covering her body with his. 

She moves her hands to his face and brings him in for a kiss.

“Love you too Sandor,” she whispers, “Happy Valentines Day.”

“Happy day indeed,” kissing his way down her neck.


End file.
